Release of Restraints
by FallenReaperGrim
Summary: Ron has had enough of everyone treating him like dirt so when Kim breaks off their friendship in front of everybody, Ron stops reveals his true self and lets go of everything he ever held back Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

The Release of Restraints

Chapter1: Ron Becomes Unstoppable

**A/N: Hello everyone! My name is FallenReaperGrim and I would like to welcome you guys to my fanfiction. I don't want to hold you guys long so let's get the show the on the road! **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_"Singing/Rapping"_

Ronald "Ron" Stoppable couldn't believe what had just transpired a few minutes ago as he walked out of the Middleton High school Gym and outside to the crisp evening air.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Kim, you gotta believe me! Drakken took over the whole Bueno Nacho and is now turning the Diablo's toys evil so he can rule the world!" Ron begged to the teen heroine that was Kim Possible. Ron had pulled her away from her date for the dance the school was having over to the punch bowl to explain what was going on to her. Kim on the other hand was more than annoyed with Ron at the moment and was refusing to believe any word that was coming out of his mouth. She was having the most normal night of her teenage life. No super villains committing crimes, no GJ asking for her help and nobody asking for her to babysit their bratty kids for the night. It was her, attending a dance with the most perfect guy in the school (in her mind). Then here comes her best friend with this crazy notion that Drakken was using his favorite food chain to attain world domination. She believed that Ron was jellin' on Eric for taking his best friend away from him and was trying to force her to come on a "mission" so that she could finally spend time with him. She wasn't about to let Ron's jealousy ruin her perfect night, not in the slightest._

_"Oh grow up Ron!" Kim said in a harsh whisper making Ron jerk his head back with a gasp as if he were slapped across the face. "I know that you're mad at me for spending time with Eric but to come up with such a ridiculous attempt to get me to ditch Eric is just so...childish! I doubt believe you, the school won't believe you, Wade won't believe you and even Rufus doesn't believe you!" Kim angrily snarled at him poking him in the chest to get her point across. Somehow throughout her tirade the music had stop and the whole school was paying attention. Rufus had jumped onto Kim's shoulder and was giving Ron a glare as Kim continued to lay into him heavily. " Just leave Ron and only come back when you finally get over your petty jealousy and acting like such a loser" Kim finished with a huff and turned her back on him. With wide eyes, Ron looked around staring at the amused faces in the crowd who took pleasure in his dressing down from his supposed best friend since Pre-K. Closing his fist tightly and hanging his head down to avoid the whispered jeers and taunts from his peers, Ron slowly turned away as Bonnie, his most vicious tormentor mockingly laughed at him followed by others of high standing in the food chain. Unable to take anymore Ron slowly took the walk of shame out of the school to the parking lot, the laugh of many students following his exit._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

So here he is, alone for the first time in a long time, his head hanging with his hair covering his eyes as he tried valiantly to suppress the tears that were coming to his eyes. His best friend threw away years of friendship for a pretty face and his pet that he held closer to his heart then Kim abandoned him. He sat on his broken down moped, reflecting on how screwed up his life has been to this point. His parents barely cared about him at this point, their jobs and Hana taking priority in their minds and believing that he was a failure as a son. He was a bottom feeder at the social ladder; nobody respected him even if he was the mascot for the Mad Dogs. He officially lost his only friend leaving him friendless. He was broke, his parents no longer supporting him and Drakken stealing all his money from the Naco royalties he had earned. The Possibles would possibly still support him, until Kim told them about their falling out and her father would possibly try and send him into a black for "ruining" his Kimmie-cub's perfect night. Wade would probably support him but he could only do so much. Ron could only let out a strangled sob escaped his throat and put his head into his oversized hands and try not to let the tears escape. He knew he lost everything he ever held dear and he was truly alone. At that moment, something in Ron's head snapped. He was alone; every precaution he took to keep everything safe meant nothing anymore. That meant that he had no more reason to hold back, to remain the buffoon sidekick that the media and the world made him out to be. Slowly Ron lifted his head and opened his eyes, the once brown eyes full of happiness turned glacier cold filled with rage and scorn. Throwing the moped in drive, Ron zoomed back to his home to change into his mission clothes; he had an evil scientist and his temperamental henchwoman to stop.

_***AT RON'S HOUSE***_

Getting his keys to the house and getting inside, Ron made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom which was the attic. His old room his parents turned into a nursery for Hana without him knowing and moved him to the attic. He made his way to the closet and opened it, searching for the right clothes to wear. Looking down he grinned as a narrow black box entered his vision. Grabbing it he closed the closet before setting the box down on his bed and sliding the top off of it. Inside he found his custom made mission clothes he received as a gift from the Yamanouchi ninja school for his birthday. Stripping his clothes and putting on his mission gear, he looked at himself in the mirror. He still had on his old gloves but his top shirt went from a 3/4 black long sleeve shirt to a form fitting grey full length shirt with whites stripes going down from his shoulder to his waist. On top of his shirt he had a black flak jacket that he left unzipped. On his lower half a black and grey camo cargo pants with a matching belt that prevented his pants from falling down. On his feet he wore a pair of black combat boots that were steel toed and came up to his mid calf. Patting himelf down to check if everything was on securely he felt something insides the bottom two pockets in his flak jacket. Reaching inside he found a pendant the shaped of a lotus flower in the left and a piece of paper in the right pocket that was folded up. Opening the paper he began to read it

_Dear Stoppable-San,_

_We here at the Yamanouchi school hope that you find our gifts acceptable and to your liking. We all wish you great strength and health as you continue to grow older and wiser throughout the year. We wish to see you again and see you unleash your full potential and for you to bloom like the lotus flower._

_Until then,_

_Master Sensei_

_'Thank you Master Sensei' _Ron thought to himself as he pocketed the note and donned the lotus pendant. He was going to wear his clothes proudly and he was going to make his fellow ninjas along with Master Sensei and Yori proud of him. Making his way back down stairs and into the garage, Ron pulled the off a drape to reveal his pride and joy; A white and red 2014 Yamaha ZYF-R6. This was the first thing he had brought with his naco money and kept it hidden. If the jocks had found it, they would've trashed it and the money would've been a huge waste. Grabbing his white full face helmet, Ron started the engine and speeded through the night to Bueno Nachos HQ knowing that Drakken always wanted to oversee every single plan he makes and that at the HQ is where the little Diablo's were made. As he drove through the night he began to think to himself

_'I could care less what everybody thinks about me after this is over. I'm not doing this for Kim or anyone else. This is for me, to prove to myself that this is a new chapter in my life and I don't need anyone but me!'_

The young hero continued to speed into the night, dodging various cars and drifting around corners. In twenty minutes he arrived at the HQ and parked his bike out of sight but close enough that he could get to it for a quick getaway. Taking off his helmet and putting it on his bike, he began a determined walk to the front door, his strides confident as he held his head up high. He wasn't going to back down, he wasn't going to power behind Kim and let her do all the work and he dam sure wasn't going to let his pants fall anymore. This was his time; his moment to show the world that Ron was no buffoon or a coward. Reaching the door he reared his right leg back before blasting the double doors open with a front kick.

It was show time!

_***WITH DRAKKEN***_

Drakken couldn't help the sinister smile that stretched across his light blue face. He had finally done it. After countless failures and hours spent behind bars, he had finally achieved world domination. Having broken up Team Possible using a cleverly designed Synthodrone to lure Kim away from her buffoon and keeping them apart, no one could stop him now! Having purchased Bueno Nacho legally, no GJ agent or a certain teen heroine could say he was doing something illegal. His little Diablo's were stationed everywhere in the world and were already flying over head just prime for activation. First he had to across the public of the world and sing his own praises and gloat to them that he had finally won.

"Shego, I finally won! That cursed Kim Possible can't stop me now and neither can GJ, those goody two-shoes. The world is now under my control and nothing can stop me!" Dr. Drakken was ecstatic and was jumping from place to place as he continued to go and on about his perfect plan. Shego on the other hand couldn't care less. Sure she was happy about finally having Dr. D complete a plan but was incredibly bored. Without Kim she didn't have anyone to fight and the henchmen Drakken had on his pay roll were always bottom of the barrel thugs. They wouldn't put up much of a fight against her and her plasma powers so with no other option she was forced to watch Drakken go around the room and gloat about his "sure victory". She sighed as she saw Drakken fall over a stray wire and whine like a kid and prayed for something to happen so she wouldn't have to watch Drakken for entertainment.

_***WITH RON***_

After kicking the door in Ron made his journey up stairs to where Drakken was sure to be. He made it to the third floor where he saw the history of Bueno Nachos to his right and to his left a large glass window that also acted as a wall. Looking outside he saw that it was a downpour of rain outside but he kept on moving. Suddenly he stopped before ducking and rolling to the left to dodge a large right hand that crashed into the floor where Ron was just stand. Quickly getting to his feet Ron followed the fist to the owner who was easily topping 6'7 in height and was about as a wide as a semi truck. He was dressed in traditional ninja garb, all black with a mask that only showed his eyes, a black sash around his thick waist and flat ninja slippers.

"I shall be avenged!" the owner of the fist said in a very high pitch tone. It made Ron stop for a minute stunned that such a large person had the voice of a six year old on helium. He held back a snort of laughter and just gave the big man a snort cocky grin as he spread his feet apart ready for a fight.

"You dear challenge Vengeance?! I am strong like the mountain! I am swift like the wind! I am-" whatever the heavy ninja was going to say next was going cut by Ron jumping high into the air with his right leg above his head before bringing it down in a brutal axe kick on top of Vengeance's head. Flipping down and onto his feet, Ron simply turned around and began to walk away to the other stair case that leads to the top floor of Bueno Nacho.

"You are incredibly long winded and need to learn how the hell to shut your mouth!" Ron growled out as he ascended the stair. No sooner as he finished his sentence, Vengeance crumpled down to floor with a thud. Ron then came to the door that lead to the main office and pushed it open this time. He saw Drakken speaking into a camera, not really caring who he was talking or what he was talking about. All he knew, Drakken's plan was getting stopped by the last person he every thought possible. Breaking into a dead run, Ron jumped up high into the air before bringing his knees to his chest and then thrusting them out to land a nasty dropkick to the side of Drakken's head, interrupting his speech. Kipping up Ron grinned at the downed evil scientist before saying three words.

"Boom! Head Shot!"

_***45 Minutes Later***_

At the Middleton High prom, the party was in full swing even after the fallout of Team Possible. Kim was dancing with her head in hid built chest with a large smile on her face. Sure she was a little rough with Ron but he needed to understand that she wanted to hang out with other boys other than him. She believed that a hard push was the only way Ron was ever going to grow up. Looking up she sighed as she saw the handsome face of Eric who was also looking down at her. While she was dancing and was in complete bliss, she never saw the two glares that were being aimed at her. One was from the goddess of fashion herself, Monique. She couldn't believe how Kim easily broke off her friendship that lasted 15 years for a boy that she barely knew for 10 days. She knew Ron could be childish at times but his heart was always in the right place. She could only shake her head before sitting down at a table by herself with a class a punch. The other glare was coming from the blonde cheerleader Tara. Tara was absolutely livid about how Kim always treated Ron. She treated him as if he wasn't anywhere near her level and as if he were just a burden to even be around. Her crush on him never did go away and felt as if Ron needed somebody that was going to be there for him no matter how crazy things may seem. When she saw Ron walk away with his head down as everyone laughed at she was ready to run after him, popularity be damned. But before she could go her path was blocked by Bonnie and a pair of laughing jocks. She was now left sitting alone with her hands holding her chin up and her elbows on the table.

_'I'm so sorry Ron; please forgive me for not being there for you'. _She thought to herself dejectedly while she denied another ask for her to dance. Suddenly the gym door gets blasted open by a blonde hair teen. Tara let hope fill her heart for only a moment before defeating. It wasn't Ron, it was Junior who was breathing heavily and soaked through his clothes.

"Kim (pant) outside (pant) in the sky (pant) gotta see!" he tried to get out as he gulped down all the air he could. Kim sighed, passed that another person was trying to ruin her night but decided to humor him and walked to outside to see what's going on. Reaching she door Ron left out off she pushed it open and looked up. It was raining but flying from the east into her vision were giant red, black and gold with a large D on the forehead and they kind of looked like the little Diablo's they sold at Bueno Macho. Kim suddenly felt cold, like Antarctica cold. Ron was telling the truth. He was being 100% honest and was begging for her to help him, but she and Rufus spit in his face because they thought he was being childish. She ran back inside and found everyone panicking as the projector was turned to the news. Everywhere around the world, the giant Diablo's were flying around or destroying everything to cause fear to the masses. Knowing that she had a job to do, Kim was ready to bolt out of the gym until she ran into the chest of Eric. She warped her arms around him as he did her.

"Kim, what wrong? What's going on?" Eric asked her with concern lacing his voice.

"Ron was right Eric! He knew Darken was right and I didn't believe him and now Drakken is going to take over!" Kim said sorrowfully as she hugged Eric tighter.

"Oh man. Well maybe somebody else is going to stop him now. I mean can't you take a day off and let somebody else do it? Besides I don't you to get hurt" Eric pleaded with Kim but could only shake her head.

"I'm so sorry Eric but I have to do this, it's my job." she said before getting on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tighter. "You're the best Eric"

"Actually, my friends call me synthodrone 901" Eric replied with a wicked grin before lighting up like a bug zipper knocking Kim out. The last thing Kim thought before she hit the floor and the darkness claimed her vision was

_'I'm sorry Ron"._

A couple of minutes later she woke up with rope tying up her ankles and her arms to her body. Looking around, she saw that everyone was tied up just like and Rufus was put into a small metal box that he couldn't move around much in. With Eric she saw nine other synthodrone and that they were lining up next the students together against the wall with them facing the screen that the projector was showing the news. Next to her were Bonnie on her right and Tara on her left.

"Thanks a lot K, you single handedly ruined prom for everyone and ended up with us getting kidnapped!" Bonnie harshly whispered to Kim who could only put her head down in shame. "The only good thing you've done tonight was telling off that loser Stoppable." When she finished talking she expected Kim to rebut her statement of Ron being a loser but both her and Kim were shocked when Tara replied.

"Ron is not a loser Bonnie! Ron does just as much work as Kim and saves the world too. But I guess since you only look at the popular and rich people you can't see how good of a person Ron is, and that goes to you too Possible." Tara whispered back with more than a little venom lacing her voice. Before Kim and Bonnie could get a word in, the projector showed static taking over the news feed before Drakken's image took center stage.

_"Hello populace of the Earth. As you can see, my inventions are flying around the world, causing mayhem where ever they go and taking out all of your armies. There is nothing you can do and nobody that can save you. Kim Possible has been indisposed and even if she wasn't there is no way she could stop me. Even if you plan to kill me, my robots will follow my last orders and eradicate EVERYTHING! I want the governments to give an unconditional surrender in the next hour. This is my world now, the world of Doctor, Drak-oof!" Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by a two large black boots crashing into the right side of his face. Kipping up, the person who just probably broke Drakken's face was revealed. His blond hair was dripping with sweat and was sticking to head, his brown eyes shined with mischief and a grin was threatening to split his face with how far it was stretched. His voice then boomed across the silenced world._

_"Boom! Head Shot!"_

The whole world couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was the sidekick, the buffoon who was coming to their rescue and not Kim Possible? Right now they could care less; somebody was coming to their rescue and was going to put an end to this hostile takeover.

"Ron!" Tara screamed out with joy while others looked on in shock and disbelief.

"Stoppable!" Eric growled out in anger at seeing the loser just dropkick his creator. But he was confident, he was surrounded by twenty of Drakken's hired goons, there was no way in hell Stoppable was going to win this fight.

_***WITH RON***_

After getting to his feet, Ron looked around and saw twenty of Drakken's hired goons and if possible, his grin got even wider. They were going to underestimate him as always which would lead to their downfall. They all looked the same, dressed in a black and red jumpsuit, burly and standing at six feet even. Hopping down to their level of the floor, Ron broke out into a sprint and dropped the first thug with a vicious tackle to their solar plexus. Rolling onto his back since that tackle took them both to the ground, Ron shot up to his feet. Turning sharply to his right Ron hit the thug with a quick snap kick to his groin making the goon bend over and cup his family jewels. Taking a quick hop back Ron then hit a left roundhouse kick that put the goon down for good. Finally after seeing two of their comrades get put down they got out of their stupor and began to rush at Ron. The first goon tried a sloppy right hand that Ron ducked under and while he was crouched down he swept the goon's feet from under him before snapping up and landing a hard left uppercut that knocked out a few teeth. Ron hopped over the downed goon and with a flying shoulder that hit a goon directly in the nose breaking it. Landing on his feet Ron gripped the goon's jumpsuit and threw him to the side knocking down three others. A sneak tackle was side stepped making the goon hit his head on a steel pillar, knocking himself out. Looking at the rest of the goons, Ron ran right at the first one he saw before wrapping his arms around the man's waist and with a heave, picked him up and slammed him down on the hard floor. One goon seeing an opportunity to hit the sidekick, he launched a punt like kick to Ron's right temple. Ron who saw this out of the corner of his eye wrapped the ankle with his right arm and twisted to his left making the goon fall on his face. Getting up Ron decides to return the attempted kick with one of his own and his landed flush. When that goon woke up, he was going to have a massive headache. Two goons tried to catch Ron in a pincer by one attacking his left and the other his right. Ron just took a step back and let the goons hit each other and knock themselves out. Jumping over their prone bodies, Ron saw another goon swing his left arm at Ron with a crowbar in his hand. Ron jumped into the goons guard and kicked his right knee, stopping the charge and jumping up and letting the goons chin meet his right knee. The goon's head snapped back and he dropped the crowbar to grab his bruised chin. Picking up the crowbar, Ron gained a devilish grin before smacking the goon in the face with his own weapon. Looking at the rest of the goons, Ron twirled the crowbar and gave them the vilest grin he could and spoke to them as he slowly made his way over to them

"As you can clearly see, you retarded fifth grade drop outs don't stand a chance against me. In less than three minutes I just dropped half of your whole squad. Now unless you want to have my size twelve boot shoved up your collective asses, I suggest you get the hell out of here" Ron said as he stood in front of the remaining goons who were starting to cower in front of him. One good was stupid enough to charge at Ron who only shook his head in disappointment. Using the crowbar he smacked the goon once in the chin in an uppercut motion that put the goon on his ass. Running forward he jumped and twisted to his right with his right heel out which ended in the face of one goon while his left hand which held the crowbar slammed into the rib of another. Those two were down for the count. By his count that was least thirteen down but if you counted those three guys he threw that one goon on then he was at sixteen. Looking two the right he saw those three goons were trying to sneak attack him from the back and his sides. Running forward he saw the other five goons running at him. In an incredible at of acrobatics Ron jumped onto the good in front of him shoulders and then gracefully pulled a back flip away from the collision point. The four goons ended up in a pile of twisted limbs moaning in pain from colliding with each other. Using their bodies as a stepping stone, Ron blasted from off their bodies with both his arms spread out wide and clothes lining two goons with the inside of his elbows. Finally he was done to one at goon who by the looks of it was ready to piss his pants. All Ron had to say was "Boo" and he took off like a bat put of hell. Suddenly and sound of a person clapping was heard throughout the supposedly empty room. A figure slowly emerged from the darkness which turned out to be Shego.

"Well, well, it seems like the sidekick has been holding out on us!" Shego said excitedly with a seductive smirk across her face as she walked up to Ron as she swayed her hips as if she were a model. She slowly began to circle him and size him up. "Mmmm mama likes what she sees" Shego said as she ran her hands up Ron's arms, shoulders and neck before ending at his chest. Her body held flush against his back with her "assets" pushed up against him.

"Glad that you approve Shego" Ron said back, secretly enjoying the way Shego's hands were running across his body. Shego stripped Ron out of his flak jacket leaving as she tried to get a better feel of him before stopping and backing up.

"So sidekick, where's the princess and your naked gerbil? Are you mad that they chose a pile of goo over you?" Shego asked with a smirk playing across her lips in a taunting manner.

"I believe you know where she is Shego and honestly, I could care less about it. Their choices are theirs and theirs alone." Ron said shrugging afterwards.

"Oh yeah sidekick? Then why are you doing this? You could've easily just left us alone and let Dr.D take over the world. Plus, when you lose here tonight, Dr.D is going to go after anything you hold near and dear to you. Like your friends, family or your supposed "team mates"" Shego said again trying to psyche Ron out as she slipped into a ready stance, her plasma powers activating and covering both her hands.

"What I hold near and dear to my heart? Family? Friends? Kimberly? Rufus? I don't have those Shego" Ron out said in a dead tone of voice as he slipped into his own ready stance. His feet spread evenly apart, his left foot and right hand forward with his right foot back and his right hand close to his chin "You can say that my parents gave up on me after I turned sixteen. Friends? I'm at the bottom of the food chain. Being associated to me was committing social suicide. Team mates? You and Papa Smurf made sure I damn sure didn't have those tonight. Don't you see Shego? I've got nothing left to lose! Nothing to protect and nothing to hold me back! "Ron's dead tone slowly gaining anger with each word and by the time he ended, he had an insane grin on his face and a small tear escaped from his eye. A shocked Shego couldn't react in time before eating a right jab to the face and a left hook to her ribs. Shaking her head to get the cobwebs out she grinned viciously at Ron while lifting her plasma covered hands. Rushing at another they began a deadly dance of dodging, countering, parrying, and attacking each other. Shego feinted a left jab that Ron fell for, moving his head to the right while Shego merely opened her left hand and racked her plasma claws across Ron's chest. Ron's back arched in pain as blood sprayed from the wound. Backing up, Ron looked down at his chest seeing four jagged claw marks that started from his left shoulder and ended right under his right pectoral. Looking at a smug Shego Ron dipped his right hand into his bloody chest before bringing it to his mouth and licking the blood off his finger with a smirk on his face the whole time. _**(A/N: Who ever can tell me which movie this scene was from gets a choice to choose what will be Ron's Signature weapon!) **_Getting back into the fight Ron and Shego were fighting it out. Dodging a left roundhouse from Shego, Ron launched a right uppercut which Shego took on the chin but rolled with the much and flipped backwards on her hands while kicking her right leg out to catch Ron in his injured chest. Shego panted as fatigue was starting to set in but she couldn't keep the grin off of her face. This was by far the best fight she had ever had in a long. Even princess couldn't make her fight this hard!

"Yes!" Shego exclaimed in an almost orgasmic cry of joy. "This is the most challenging fight I've EVER had Ron! You're way better then Princess! I might just keep you around after I kick your ass here and use you as a sparring partner!" Shego claimed as he plasma fires got even hotter, illuminating the dark room and the smile on her face.

"Sorry Shego but I can't lose here tonight. It's been fun though" Ron grinned, showing that he knew how tired she was. No matter how tough of a front she was putting up. Shego looked at him and only nodded, knowing that this fight was over. She was only used to short scrimmages between her and the princess while Ron was forced to run so much from Drakken's inventions and henchmen that his stamina easily surpassed her. But she wasn't about to go down, not without one more exchange with this tank that was Ron. Running at another, she launched one massive blast of plasma at Ron who dropped to his knees and bent back till his back was parallel with the floor. Springing to his feet in front of Shego who had a grin across her face said a few more words before Ron knocked her unconscious

"Good job Ron, you earned this win" she whispered before Ron's fist clashed with her temple making Shego drop like a sack of potatoes. Slowly Ron dropped his fist and exhaled to release the tension in his muscles. Slowly Ron reared his head back and threw his hands into the air and roared for his triumph.

"BOOOOOYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron then picked up his flak jacket and put it back on as he walked over to a hyperventilating Drakken.

"No! This can't be it! It was all so perfectly planned and then I get done in by the Buffon of all people!" Dr. Drakken ranted and raved as Ron calmly walked up to him and picked him up by his collar of his light blue suit.

"Yeah, that's right Drakken. I just came in here, beat your fat ninja, and beat your henchmen and SHEGO! You just lost Papa Smurf, it's all over now! Now, what's my name damnit?!" Ron roared into Drakken's face.

"Umm, oh God the name escapes me" Drakken said trying to play coy but the harsh look on Ron's face scrapped that idea quick. "Umm it's Stoppable...RON STOPPABLE!" Drakken screamed to the heavens in defeat. Pulling back his right fist, it made its way to Drakken's face but stopped short, making Drakken faint from shock.

"Damn right it is," Ron began as he dropped the defeated evil scientist before grabbing the crowbar he dropped earlier and moved over the fuse box in the corner of the room. Using the crowbar, Ron ripped the box right out of the wall, shutting down the tower that controlled the Diablo's and turning them back to little toys. "And don't you forget it!" Ron said while he exited the building. He slowly walked to his bike and putting on his helmet and put the key in the ignition and riding into the night. As the wind whipped passed him Ron had only one thought running through his mind

_'Time for a synthodrone to get his ass beat!_

_*** Back in Middleton***_

Nobody could believe what they just saw as they watched the screen go black. Ron Stoppable, the sidekick, the loser, the lowest of the low just saved the world. Tara was overjoyed as tears slowly leaked out of her eyes.

_'I knew you could do it Ron!' _Tara thought as she looked at the shocked faces that surrounded her. Eric on the other hand was livid. That loser just ruined everything! Drakken was supposed to win, Kim was supposed to suffer and that loser was supposed to stay a loser! Now everything was ruined! Turning around as the students broke into cheers he growled before exploding on them

"The hell are you idiots cheering for huh?! You think this is over?! Yeah the loser beat Drakken and stopped the Diablo's so what?! You're still here with me! You're still tied up and defenseless while me and my other synthodrones have you at our mercy! And don't you think that Mr. Hero is going to come and save you! Why would he come back and save any of you? The people who laughed at him, who bullied him, who broke his heart and betrayed his trust just so they could get their way?" At this Kim started to sob heavily and the students all hung their heads down. He was right, no matter how much they wanted to deny it. They were totally screwed and no one would come and save them. The window Eric was standing by suddenly busted open and a grey and white blur entered the gym with a cry of

"FALCON PUNCH!"

Eric when flying and slammed into a table while the other synthodrones and all the students looked on in shock. "No way" and "It can't be" started to be spoken while the Tara started to cry again. Standing to its full height, the blur was shown to be the one person just about everyone in the world was talking about.

"What, you honestly thought I wouldn't come back and kick your ass syntho dumbass?" Ron spoke with a mocking grin stretched across his face.

"RON!" Tara cried out her crush's name with a smile on her beautiful face. Her savior was here and he was here to save the day, despite him not having to after all they have done to him.

"Damn right Tara! It's the Rondo and I came to play baby!"

**END!**

**A/N: And that finishes this chapter! Tell me what you think everyone and I hope you've enjoyed reading my story. Reviews, flames, concerns, suggestions, everything is welcomed. This is FallenReaperGrim saying; stay awesome and be different!**


	2. Ron's Revenge

Release Of Restraints

Chapter2: Ron's Revenge

**A/N: Whoa! I didn't really expect to get so much feedback from that chapter! Thanks everyone who reviewed and who ever gave me criticism. It's really helpful so I hope that the changes I've made would make the story more enjoyable. Let's get on with the show!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing/Rapping"_

Everyone couldn't believe that Ron had actually come back for them, even after what happened earlier with how they had mocked him. Standing there, in front of ten synthodrones without even a hint of fear showing and with a cold look in their eyes was the loser, who turned badass hero. Eric was beyond pissed as he picked himself up from the floor, literally shaking with rage. That damn buffoon just wouldn't leave his nose out of where it doesn't belong! Fine, if that's how it was going to be then it was time Stoppable was put right back where he belongs.

In the dirt, to never see the light of day again!

"Ok Stoppable, you made three big mistakes coming here" Eric said as he began to count the reasons with his fingers. "One: coming back here. Two: Thinking that you could actually handle us after getting your ass kicked by Shego who you got lucky against. And number three; believing that this is going to change anything. Even with this is all over, you will still be a loser and Kim will still pick good looks over loyalty, just like your dumb rodent!" Eric finished with a devilish smile on his face as he gave a mocking laugh at Ron.

Kim honestly felt like shit after what Eric had said about her. Yes she chose Eric over Ron but only because she wanted a normal date this time. She wanted to be selfish for once and now her selfishness had gotten her and her school to get held hostage, been fooled by Drakken to date what she thought was the perfect guy for her and probably lost her best friend for good. She knew deep in heart that an apology with her puppy dog pout wouldn't make this right, no matter how hard she wished it could.

"Are you done sir? I came for a fight, not a speech." Ron said with a bored look on his face before noticing movement to his left. Grinning at Eric, Ron slammed a right axe kick down on to a table to his left, turning towards it and launching a left push kick at it that hit the sneaking bag of goo.

"Let's dance syntho dumbasses!" Ron said with excitement as he picked up a metal fork and jumping his downed opponent while stabbing the fork into its eyes and leaving the fork there. That was one down, eight more till he can reach Eric and rip him to pieces. Standing up quickly and turning to the rest of Eric's body guards, Ron gave them a grin as he took a knife for the floor and posed with his arms spread eagle and yelled at them

"Come At Me Bro!" the following battle was one that nobody could ever forget. The one blonde and scared hero armed with only with a metal knife against eight burly constructs built for battle and destruction. The hero danced and leave around the combined strikes, moving as fluid as water while dealing crushing blows that struck with resounding thuds.

Bonnie could only stare in disbelief as Ron clipped one of his attackers with a right elbow as he twisted to the right making the attacker hop back and only focus on the elbow and not the left handed knife that cut right into the jugular. That was number two to fall to Ron's vengeful blade.

Kim gasped in shock as Ron landed a front kick to the assailant in front of him before grabbing a glass bottle in his right hand and busting it over the poor goes bastard's head. The shrapnel was stuck in its head as it fell to the floor and left to bleed out as Ron stepped over the prone body. That was number three and the body count was still rising.

Brick Flagg gave a supportive cry of "Hell yeah!" when Ron gave a bone jarring flying tackle that took his enemy down to the floor as Ron stabbed the knife roughly into its head. Number four for the Ronster who had half of his face covered in goo yet still had a demented smile on his face.

Mr. Barkin winced when Stoppable took a vicious combined assault from two of the synthodrones who aimed for his wounded chest. They had kicked him hard enough to send him to a table and break it on impact. With one using the other as a booster, the synthodrone dropped from the sky like a bomb with both of it's the feet aimed to the wound, ready to end this silly farce of a rescue attempt. Ron who woke up out of his daze just in time to see two large black feet heading right at him hand enough sense to roll backwards and spring to his feet as his attacker was left to crash into the floor with nothing to soften the blow. Looking down around him, Ron found the jagged leg of the broken table he had landed on and immediately grabbed to use as his new weapon. With the synthodrone rushed at Ron with a right haymaker aiming to take Ron's jaw off, Ron ducked underneath it and sprang right up with the jagged edges of the table leg facing up towards his enemy. The table leg was jammed straight through the chin and out of the back of the head, the green goo spraying out like a broken fountain. That was five now and Ron was getting giddy with the thought of braking Eric in half.

"Yo Eric, you might want to get ready for this ass whooping!" Ron said as he dropped to the ground in a crouch before sweep kicking the legs from underneath the booster synthodrone making it fall to the ground. Picking up his scared discarded knife that he had dropped earlier and sliced the neck open resulting in the unfortunate opponent to deflate while Ron got another coating of goo splashed onto his face and chest. Jumping off of his last kill, the freckled youth looked at the last three lackeys of Eric. They had him trapped in a triangular formation, constantly moving around him to prevent escape.

"Synthodrones, end him!" Eric ordered with rage facing his words. He wanted this loser, this wanna be hero dead and left to rot in a ditch. The synthodrones only nodded their head as they rushed at Ron who only tensed up, readying himself as he watched them all approach. With the grace of a monkey, Ron twisted around the right fist that came from the front, ducked under a left roundhouse that almost connected with his temple and cart wheeled away from a right axe kick from would've caved in his skull. At the moment, all Ron could do was dodge and wait for them to make an opening he could capitalize on. Finally after many closed calls with thrown chairs, kicks that would've blown his head off and fists that would've left him toothless, one synthodrone attempted to punch him in his injured chest while he was backed up against a table. He quickly slipped to the left and stuck his foot out, tripping the synthodrone and stabbing it in the back of the head with his knife and pulling it back out with quickness.

_'Alright, two more and then I can finally end Eric' _Ron thought to himself as he kept his sights on his last two obstacles. They were wielding blunt table legs, keeping their distance from him. Ron growled as he was forced to dodge each of their swings, ducking and diving to protect himself. Soon he was backed into a corner with no escape. Looking around for anything to aid him, he saw nothing but Eric's smug grin as the two synthodrones blocked all escape routes. Suddenly, he had a crazy plan that just might work. He threw his knife into the foot of the synthodrone to his right making it stop and drop its table leg. Jumping at the opportunity, Ron ran to it and gave a jumping right boot to its chin, forcing it to fly back and for the knife to tear open the foot. Landing on his feet, the hero was looking dead at Eric with a smug grin on his own as he turned around to face the last one. Unfortunately, he was too slow to fast him and was forced to take a grand slam swing from the table leg straight to his injured chest. The table leg cracked and so did a few ribs as Ron flew off his feet and onto his back. Groaning from the pain in his chest, Ron was too slow once again to block the boot to the side of his head that sent him crashing into the wall with a thud.

"RON, NO!" Tara screamed in concern and fear for her crush and hero. He was getting torn apart out there and they were forced to watch as he his chest was stomped on, his body thrown through tables and into the walls and punched repeatedly in the face before the cycle would begin all over again. Eric who had heard the shout turned towards her with a vile smile on his face that put even the Grinch's to shame. Picking her up by her neck, Eric put her into a chair while he ordered his subordinate to hold Ron up in a full nelson _**(A/N: Or as my wrestling fans know it, the Master Lock)**_.

"Well, well, well look what we have here Tara, your hero has failed! Not like it's a surprise though, right failure?" Eric mocked as he spit into Ron's face who could only glare at his abuser with a fire in his eyes that Eric was going to be sure to snuff out. He walked away and came back with a bottle of lemon juice and a salt shaker. Everyone's breath was caught in their throats as Eric dripped drop after drop into wound and they saw the pain on Ron's face. _**(A/N: For those who don't know, lemons and salt are acidic and when put into open and bleeding wounds, its burns like all hell)**_.

"So how does it feel huh loser? Do you want to cry to your mommy? Oh wait, your own mother doesn't even want to be associated with a failure like you!" Eric roared into his captive's face. Soon jeans started to get more sadistic with his torture methods. He would switched between pouring lemon juice then rubbing salt aggressively into any open wound and deciding to punch and kick him until more wounds appeared or got bigger. It churned the stomachs of all those watching as they saw their would be savior getting man handled and broken down. Tara's eyes were leaking rivers of tears as she was forced to watch up close and she couldn't bare to watch.

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM!" Tara screamed at Eric who actually paused in his torture to look at his audience. Ron was looking like a big bloody bruised at this point. His flak jacket had been thrown away so Eric could get to his body easier. There was a massive cut over his left eye that leaked blood down that side of his face. He had lost a tooth in the left side of his mouth. He chest wound was an ocean of blood with multiple of minor wounds around it. His right eye was swollen shut and right thigh was burning from the combination of salt and lemon juice Eric had poured into the three large cuts it he had given him with a knife.

"Awwww, it seems like somebody actually cares for the loser!" Eric said with a sneer on his face as he turned towards her. "Know what Stoppable, instead of hurting you physical, I'm going to hurt you mentally too!" the sadistic creation of goo said as he picked up the blonde cheerleader by her neck and put her in front of Ron's bloody face. Tara's teary eyes looked at Ron who only gave her a grin.

"Don't worry Tara, I'll save you" He said in a whisper as he rested his weary forehead on hers while he still looked into her eyes. Tara only nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the contact with him for the moment. Had the situation hadn't been so dire; this would've been a heartfelt moment. Eric who had enough of them being close, yanked her back roughly as he grabbed the bloody knife he had used to hurt Ron.

"Stoppable can't save you now Tara, nobody can! You're at my mercy now and I can do anything I damn well please to you" Eric threaten in her face as he dragged the bloody knife across her right check to her chin and up to her left eye. "You know, I always thought you were the hottest girl here Tara, way better then Possible." A perverted grin stretched across his face as he dropped the blade and cupped her face.

"Maybe I should make you mine, right in front of Stoppable" was all he said before he heard the distinct dealing noise a synthodrone makes when it dies. With all of his attention on his beautiful captive, he failed to notice Ron swing around wildly and freed his head for a short amount of time and biting the neck of the synthodrone. Snapping his head to the side, he saw that Stoppable had bit his captor hard enough to pop it as the green and slimy goo was dripping from his mouth and down his chest, mixing with his blood. Looking into his eyes is what frightened him immensely, as his eyes didn't show a defiant fire but a burning inferno of pure and release rage. Ron and dashed around Tara who Eric was holding as a shield and launched a rising right uppercut straight to the chin and then a right front kick that blasted Eric into the middle of the gym. As a result he had dropped Tara who Ron had caught in his arms.

"You alright Tara?" Ron asked with concern as he held her in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ron" Tara replied to his her hero as she looked up at him with admiring eyes. Giving her a smile, Ron put his forehead to her's once more before letting her go softly before running over to a recovering Eric. "Ron!" she called out making him stop and glance back at her "Kick his ass!" she encouraged with a smile, putting all of her faith into him.

"Booyah" was Ron's response as he took a ready stance across from a seething villain.

"You just couldn't stay down huh loser?" Eric asked as him and Ron circled each other while he received no reply. Seeing as he wasn't going to get a reply, he dashed into the middle and began the final clash that would happen between them. Ron ducked under a swing and delivered two knife hand strikes to Eric's chest and a right hook to the lower ribs. His opponent responded with a hard right cross to Ron's mouth and a left uppercut that snapped his head back. Stumbling back to clear his head, Ron was too slow to see the flying kick that nailed him in the chest that sent him to the floor hard. Rolling onto his stomach, Ron got to his feet as he saw Eric stand in wait for him. Growling at the smug bastard, the freckled youth hopped right backing the fire as the two began their exchange.

While this was happening and seeing as there wasn't anybody watching them, Tara wormed her way to the discarded knife and gripped it in her mouth. Then she made her way over to Mr. Barkin and dropping it into his right hand. Not needing a reason as to why she chose to give the knife to him, the ex-marine flipped the knife skillfully in his hand and began to cut his way through the rope that tied him. Hearing a crash, he turned his attention from the ropes to the fallen body of the synthodrone, his face eating the wood as Stoppable tried to get as much air into his injured body as much as he could. Making some head way into the ropes, he got right arm out and freeing himself. Then he untied Tara before they both began to work with each other to free the other students.

With Ron, this was probably harder than fighter Shego. Sure Eric didn't have her plasma powers but he didn't have to take a break, he didn't get hurt like a normal person and he had already saw him fight knowing his combat style. But he couldn't give up now, not with so much on the line. Should he lose, that would be the end of not only him, but of everyone as he knew Eric would do his dam well best to follow in his creators footsteps to take over the world. He had to endure, he had to hold on until he finished his fight, then he could lick his wounds and sleep all this off like a bad hangover. Seeing the synthodrone stand up and rush at him, Ron could only sigh to himself

Today was some bullshit!

Ducking a left roundhouse and rolling backwards away from the attempted follow up axe kick that split the floor, Ron countered with a hard right hand knife strike that left a little incision in the chest of his opponent and followed up with another one just underneath it and backing away quickly to dodge a right haymaker. He wasn't back fat enough however as he took a left boot to the gut that knocked the air out of him and left him bent over gasping for breath. Eric then dropped a hard double fisted hammer blow to Ron's back which drove the hero to the floor in pain. He didn't get a chance to recover as he was punted across the room like a field goal in overtime and crashing into the wall. Eric was positive he wouldn't get up from that but decided to take no chances. The loser was pulling of the impossible tonight and he was in no mood for surprises. Walking over to the fallen hero's body, he was taken surprised by the left boot that made contact with his face. Ron kipped up to feet and buried his shoulder into Eric's stomach blasting him away. Huffing with exertion Ron awaited for the surely to be annoyed synthodrone to get back up to its feet and to come back rushing at him. Surly enough, his prediction came true as Ron had to dip and dodge the anger filled strikes of the being trying to take his life.

"You damn loser, why won't you stay down already?!" Eric roared as he continued to swing and miss wildly at his ever elusive prey. "Hold still so I can knock your damn teeth out!"

"Yeah how about no jackass?" Ron replied as he have a quick glance at the chest of the synthodrone who's small rip started to get a bit longer the more he stretched himself out to hit Ron. Finally, an opening came for Ron when the rip was large enough for Eric to take notice to and stop in surprise and concern.

"When the hell did this happen?!" Eric said in a panic as a little bit of the slimy substance that kept him alive started to leak out a bit. His answer came from laughing Ron who had the largest smile on his face.

"You see syntho dumbass, I had your number all along! Those knife strikes I was hitting you with were to open you up a little but you didn't notice as I threw them in between my other strikes to your body. Those fists that landed on your chest were to soften your body enough for the knife strikes to take effect. Now you're at MY mercy and you know what? I'm tired of dealing with you so I think it's about time we say goodbye to your ugly face." Ron explained and at the end of his speech, dashed towards Eric and with his two hands put together, the back of them facing each other, drove them right through the chest of his final opponent. With his eyes wide, Eric looked down at Ron who was giving him the vilest smile he could muster and with the blood flowing down the right side of his face adding to the frightful image, he was sure that if he were human, he probably would've pissed himself. With a growl of pure effort, Ron pulled his hands apart and tore the synthodrone in two like a piece of soaked paper.

And so ended the hostile takeover of Dr. Drakken which was stopped by the sidekick, who everybody said would fail to amount to anything. With his last opponent down for the count, Ron looked at the shocked but grateful students and staff and opened his arms, leaned his head back and yelled in total triumph.

"MY NAME IS RON FUCKING STOPPABLE, AND I JUST KICKED YOUR ASS!"

**END!**

**A/N: So was this one any better than the last? I really had fun writing this chapter and hopefully everyone enjoyed reading it. Reviews, flames, concerns, suggestions, all are welcomed with me. If my story sucks, tell me so I can fix it. I want to make my story as best as it possibly could. Anyway this is FallenReaperGrim here saying; stay awesome and be different!**


End file.
